Remembering
by Avena
Summary: Sequel to Space Oddity. Harry asks Remus to recount some of his and Sirius's times together.SBRL slash. Ch. 2 up. Sorry for the wait.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling. Space Oddity is property if David Bowie.

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing a sequel but this plot bunny attacked me while I was listening to Space Oddity. There are going to be more chapter but I don't know how many yet. And again, many thanks to my beta-reader Nessa.  
  
**PRESENT  
**  
"You don't mind if I listen to some old music do you, Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"'Course not, Remus," Harry replied happily. It was the summer after fifth year and he was still in a depression over Sirius's death. However he was slowly coming out of it with Remus's help. He had been shocked when Remus had shown up at the Dursleys, inquiring if he wanted to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Remus had said he finally received permission from Dumbledore to let Harry leave the Dursleys. He had argued the point that Grimmauld Place probably had more protection than Privet Drive could give. It more than likely wasn't true but Dumbledore seemed to be trying to make up for keeping so many things from Harry.  
  
As Harry's mind was brought back to the present he heard a song that Remus hadn't yet played. Remus had been playing David Bowie since they had arrived. When Harry had asked about it Remus had just said he was reminiscing. Harry always listened closely to the lyrics to try and find out what Remus was remembering but he hadn't been successful yet as to what. As with all the others he listened to this song closely...  
  
_"Ground Control to Major Tom  
Ground Control to Major Tom  
Take your protein pills and put your helmet on..."_  
  
Harry looked over at Remus and frowned quizzically when he saw Remus crying softly. He waited until the song was over and it went on repeat. He walked over to Remus and pulled him into his arms. Surprisingly, he went willingly and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Remus?" Harry asked softly. He was worried about the man. He had cried in front of him many times but Remus had always chosen to do that in private.  
  
"I'm remembering Sirius. You know we were together. We were listening to this song when we told eachother about our feelings. It was also the start of me liking David Bowie," Remus replied.  
  
Harry smiled softly. Remus had told him of their relationship the first day they had gotten to Grimmauld Place. They had been talking over dinner and suddenly Remus had run from the table. Later Remus had come into his room and explained that he had just been wishing Sirius could be there. He had then explained their relationship.  
  
"Could you tell me about some of your times together?" Harry asked. "It might help you to get some peace if you say it out loud. I know talking to you about everything has really helped me."  
  
"I'll try," Remus replied. "I'm worried though - that I'll break down."  
  
"You might need to Remus," Harry stated.  
  
"That's a good point I guess. I'll start with the morning after we got together..."  
  
**PAST  
**  
Remus already hated eyeliner. When he tried to put it on his hands would shake and it would just be a messy, jagged line. He had already washed it off five times. He would have asked Sirius to put it on for him but he was asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept that Remus had always hated to wake him up. So he was trying for the sixth time to put the eyeliner on so he could get to breakfast early. He wished Sirius would just wake up. Remus sighed heavily and stepped from the bathroom and into the dormitory. He stared at Sirius's sleeping form for a while longer. He wanted to watch the gentle rise of Sirius's chest as he breathed softly. Wanted to watch his eyes crazily fluttering under his eyelids. Wanted to look at the shadows created from his eyelashes lying gently against his cheeks.  
  
Finally he wanted to actually see his eyes so he bent over him and gently started kissing him. Though he was trying to wake him up he was slightly shocked when he immediately felt Sirius's tongue slip past his lips. They kissed gently. This was much gentler than it had been last night. Last night they had been desperate to taste each other for the first time. This time they had already tasted each other so they just got to savor it. They finally pulled away when they were in need of oxygen.  
  
Sirius hummed in pleasure and said, "You've already brushed your teeth."  
  
Remus grimaced and said, "Yes, and you haven't."  
  
Sirius smiled and replied, "Well, now that I've had that wonderful kiss I'm going back to bed."  
  
"Oh no you don't! You need to help me with that blasted eyeliner," Remus stated. "I've had to wash it off five times already so you are going to _help_ me."  
  
Sirius got up and said, "All right." He then pushed Remus into the bathroom and picked up the eyeliner. He deftly put it on Remus and paused as he was about to pull away.  
  
Remus looked at him inquiringly and asked, "What is it?"  
  
Sirius looked at him in wonder and said, "Your eyes. They look like...well, like nothing I've ever seen before. They're amber and yet they just have so many colors added to that...like when you get angry they turn more yellowish...and they're just amazing."  
Remus just looked down and blushed. Sirius smiled softly at him. He sighed lovingly and said, "Also, that blush. You seem so shy and yet it's like you know exactly what you do to me.  
  
Remus did. When he blushed or looked at Sirius he could already tell that his heart beat faster and that his blood rushed to one particular part of his body. He could feel it when Sirius brought him close. He didn't really understand why Sirius felt that way but he knew that he did. Remus, instead of saying this just grinned at him and slowly started kissing him...  
  
**PRESENT  
**  
"...After that day though he couldn't get me to sport anymore of his style but I did keep listening to his music. Especially David Bowie. And I also kept wearing the eyeliner for him."  
  
Harry smiled happily and said, "You two loved each other even then didn't you?"  
  
Remus smiled back and replied, "Yes. I guess we did. Of course we didn't know that at the time."  
  
"So, did it help to talk about it?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yes it did. But I'm tired so I believe we should save some other memories for tomorrow."  
  
Harry pouted and said, "But I'm so comfortable." Somehow during Remus's memory they had switched positions and Remus was now holding Harry. Harry was happy in the man's embrace. He was slowly turning into the father figure that Harry had never really had. Most of Sirius's "fathering" had come from letters. Though he still loved Sirius he now had Remus to be a father figure to him and to be affectionate with him.  
Remus smiled at Harry's pout and said, "We can stay like this a while longer but we will have to go to bed soon."  
  
They never got to bed though. They eventually just fell asleep curled up around each other, Harry seeming to be young again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: **Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling, etc. Starman is owned by David Bowie.

**Notes: **I think I jumped from Space Oddity to this rather quickly but…just assume whatever you want. And there seemed to be confusion about Remus and Harry's relationship. Theirs is a father/son relationship. I thought I had made it clear but I'll try to make it more so in later chapters.

**PAST**

"Remus!" Sirius cried gleefully, "Come here, you have _got _to hear this Bowie song."

"I don't have to do anything, Sirius," Remus replied, feigning an exasperated sigh. He still went over to the stereo though. In truth he was quite curious about what could have Sirius so excited. It didn't take much to get him wound up but the things that did were usually worth hearing.

_Didn't know what time it was and the lights were low_

_I leaned back on my radio_

_Some cat was layin' down some rock 'n' roll 'lotta soul, he said_

_Then the loud sound did seem to fade_

_Came back like a slow voice on a wave of phase_

_That weren't no D.J. that was hazy cosmic jive_

"Wait, this is my favorite part," Sirius grinned.

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He'd like to come and meet us_

_But he thinks he'd blow our minds_

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_

_He's told us not to blow it_

'_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_He told me:_

_Let the children lose it_

_Let the children use it_

_Let all the children boogie_

Remus rolled his eyes and said, "What is it with you and choruses?"

"Oh, you know you love it," Sirius replied.

Truthfully, Remus did, mostly because they always got Sirius dancing and it was a lovely sight. With his tight fitting shirts always riding up, he looked wonderful. The teachers had long ago given up trying to force him into the uniforms. He would never comply. Remus was quite glad of it, especially today. He had on a tight red shirt that almost glittered in the lights and his tight fitting jeans that flared out a little on the bottom, to show off his platform boots. Remus had no idea how he could walk in those every day.

Today, even his face had more makeup than usual. He had on a red and, of course, sparkly lip gloss and eyeliner. Usually he only had eyeliner. The only time he ever went with the gloss was when he had found a particularly wonderful song. When these times came everyone had to listen to David Bowie or any of the other glam rockers there were out there...not that many people minded.

"Remus, go get my eyeliner. We've got to get some on you," Sirius said playfully.

"As long as I don't have to dance," Remus said, going up to the dormitories. He loved it when Sirius put eyeliner on him. He had never learned how to apply it properly so that Sirius was "forced" to put it on him whenever he wanted Remus in it.

As Remus came down, Sirius retorted, "Of course you have to dance…and in front of everyone here."

People had just started coming in…and some went right back out the door. Sometimes the dancing got a little out of hand once Remus finally gave in. The rest stayed, including the other two Marauders because it was always great fun to see them so caught up in each other. When they danced they only paid attention to one another and the music. Soon even the music would be far from their minds.

Of course, first Sirius had to persuade Remus and it was always fun to watch. "Remus, hurry up," Sirius whined.

Once Remus got to him, Sirius put the eyeliner on him and the whole time Remus grumbled incoherently. It sounded something like "insane…obsessed…but oh so hot."

Sirius just grinned at him and pulled him into the middle of the common room. Remus just shook his head at him and crossed his arms over his chest. Sirius immediately grabbed him by the waist and started twisting him around. Remus let him do it but he gave no other encouragement.

"I am not dancing, Sirius. Not this time," Remus said exasperatedly.

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Of course you are. You know the defeat is just gonna be more painful with you acting this way."

"I doubt that," Remus muttered, as he finally started dancing. The other Gryffindors all grinned and shook their heads. It hadn't taken nearly as long as usual for him to give in. They figured he must be loving Sirius particularly well that day.

As they twisted together and eventually started rubbing against each other, James started the catcalls. Remus rolled his eyes and said, "When does the song end, Sirius?"

Sirius grinned at him mischievously, and said, "I charmed the record to repeat."

Remus shook his head slightly but they kept on dancing. Eventually it started to affect them both significantly and they started kissing. Instead of the subdued kiss they normally did in front of people, it was involved and, even to the boys in the common room, very intriguing.

_I had to phone someone so I picked on you_

_Hey, that's far out so you heard him too!_

_Switch on the TV we may pick him up on channel two_

_Look out your window I can see his light_

_If we can sparkle he may land tonight_

_Don't tell your poppa or he'll get us locked up in fright_

You could probably see their tongues tangling from a mile away. Only Remus and Sirius got to feel the sublime pleasure though. They were tasting each other as they had many times before. They never got tired of it however. Not every time seemed new but every time felt like coming home after a long day of glam rocking.

After they almost suffocated they finally pulled away. Sirius saw Remus looking at the other Gryffindors and said, "Fuck them."

Remus grinned slightly, walking right into the pun, "I'd rather fuck you, actually." He then proceeded to start kissing Sirius again. This went on until they were interrupted.

First they just heard James mutter, "Oh, God no." James then proceeded to conjure all the pillows he could and started volleying them at Remus and Sirius…

**PRESENT**

Harry was laughing by the time Remus had finished the story. Remus was smiling wistfully but this time he hadn't cried. He had cried enough that morning when he had figured out what he was talking about last night. He was just glad Harry had forced him into talking and remembering. He would never get over Sirius's death but hopefully with time he would think back on it and only remember the good times. He would have to wait and see…


End file.
